The Chunin Exams on crack
by Piratefish
Summary: Yes. Yes, I am rewriting the chunin exams, third test, with one major change. Everyone involved has gotten RIDICULOUS powerups. For some, it's just a matter of gaining the power they'll have in the future. For others...
1. Chapter 1

**The Chunin exams (On crack)**

Yes. Yes, I am rewriting the chunin exams, third test, with one major change. Everyone involved has gotten RIDICULOUS powerups. For some, it's just a matter of gaining the power they'll have in the future. For others...

Author's Note: Yeah, this is just a teaser. If I get a decent response, or if I feel like it, I will continue.

-{0o0o0}-

The atmosphere in the huge arena was tense, expectant. This was _it!_ The moment they had all been waiting for! Nine of the strongest genin from Konoha, Suna and Oto, ready to do battle to the death, maybe. Anyway, this year's crop was extraordinary, and people were expecting a breathtaking performance.

As the randomized selection device was scrolling through the list of names, you could have heard a pin drop.

And the names of the first contenders of the day were unveiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, enter the arena." The referee was shouting to be heard over the exited whispering in the stands.

In a flash, the two boys were ready.

"Hey, Sasuke! We're fighting first! I'll beat you this time!" An overeager blond was shouting.

"As if, dobe." But Sasuke was sporting a tiny grin. He was looking forward to this fight.

"Ready?"

An almost unnatural stillness had settled over Naruto.

"Set."

Sasuke's grin disappeared, his eyes hardened.

"Go!"

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Sennin Modo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This is more or less an interlude. I promise, I'll post an actual fight here soon.

You can flame me all you want, as long as it's in the form of a REVIEW!

-{0o0o0}-

"Oh, damn it all." Hatake Kakashi, elite jonin, formerly ANBU captain, famed and feared throughout the Elemental Nations, the youngest Academy graduate, genin, and chunin in Konoha history (and only missing out on jonin due to the Sandaime's reluctance to send a nine-year-old to the front lines), was repeatedly banging his head against the wall. His self-proclaimed eternal rival was emitting stifled chuckles.

"To be fair, those were VERY youthful techniques." Maito Gai was being uncharacteristically subdued in his smugness.

"Shut up, Gai."

Gai continued as if he hadn't even spoken.

"Look, the arena wall is cracked! I know for a fact it's been reinforced especially for the tournament, so it's quite a youthful deed!"

"Shut _up,_ Gai."

"And the floor-level is appreciably lower than before!"

"_Quiet, _Gai."

"Shame about the double knockout."

Kakashi groaned.

His two remaining students in the third, final round had been a point of pride for him. Gai only had one, Hyuga Neji, and Gai's team was one year older and far more experienced. Perhaps he'd gloated more than he should…

Before today, he was damn sure his two students would wow the entire audience. Naruto, newly taken under the wing of the Toad Sage himself, had mastered the rasengan and Sage Mode at an unprecedented age. Sasuke had mastered and adapted his own Chidori to an impressive degree, as well as having managed to wrestle a large amount of control over Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. He had also obtained something called the Mangekyou Sharingan, though he wouldn't reveal how.

And then they had to go and knock each other out within ten seconds of the fight! Perhaps he should have spent the month knocking some _common sense_ into the brats, and not just helping them with powerful techniques. They just _had_ to go and smack their jutsu's together in some goddamned dick-measuring contest. What kind of ninja _did that?_

Senjutsu-augmented Oodama Rasengan met a Cursed Seal augmented Chidori Nagashi. It resulted in massive backlash to both parties, strong enough to knock them out, even with the natural durability offered by Sage Mode and a half-formed Susanoo.

_Damn it._

He'd push those two through ANBU training for this!

A metallic voice resounded from the speakers all over the stadium.

"Next fight, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Nara Shikamaru!"


End file.
